battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Protoss Remnants/@comment-32153776-20160815040704
Research Update Test 001 Project Dragonscale Mklll We have come up with a mix of armor properties. It is currently not in production, but our tests have shown it to be effective. The armor takes qualities from reactive armor, and Project Perseus. This forms a mix composite armor, which will wear away at a controlled rate against energy based weapons, while shifting to reduce the damage of kinetic weapons and explosives. This armor will not draw from the power supply except to deploy. When deployed, the armor will come out of specialized slots in the hull, and slide out over the hull, providing a solid grid. Weapons will have the armor built as the bases so they can stick out with a minimal space being exposed. The grid will deploy and link up to each weapon. After a battle, destroyed armor must be replaced, and will not regenerate in combat. Weaknesses include concentrated energy weapons focused on one area (not pulse weapons, (only beam weapons) Transphasic Torpedoes, (which phase through without damaging the outside) being in battle until the armor is all destroyed, and explosions large enough to destroy a section of armor in one hit. (big mines or bombs) the armor will also protect ships from mine damage, greatly reducing damage. This upgrade will also bring the weight to 1/2 of standard armor, while the strength of standard mk ll armor (not the mix) will be 9:1. The mk lll armor will increase that strength to 11:1 for as long as it is deployed or anywhere on the ship (Meaning that area specifically, not I can put a cubic mm on the ship anywhere and the entire ship is 11x better) 2 months We are upgrading our railguns again, attempting to improve rate of fire by 15% while simultaneously improving penetration. 1 month We are now creating female humans in test tubes as a means to increase clone production. All clones will be assigned partners and will mate with them multiple times per year. We are now creating Protoss clones, using our best and strongest template, then enhancing him even more. This leads to a new race of Protoss, the Purifiers, better, faster, and stronger than a normal Protoss, with enhanced psionic abilities as well. Their armor will be comprised of of Dragonscale Mk llB, the infantry variant, lightweight and decently constructed with 1/2 weight and 8:1 strength. We are upgrading our MACs' velocity and penetration properties, resulting in the Mk 7B MAC. 1 month Our computer systems now run on Portal 10, an enhanced version of the Portal computer system. Unfortunately, when it updates, the entire system has to reboot. We have begun construction on a superlaser, dubbed Reaper. 1-2 months We are developing a sonic weapon which will render humans unable to fight as they are overcome by pleasure. 1 month. Gas grenades are now in use We now are using a new creature, called the Death Hunter, essentially a hellhound with wings, but much fiercer and flight capable.